Gloss
by KissHerJack
Summary: What was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat… Well, if his curiosity got the best of him, Jack O’Neill knew he’d die a happy man. Set in Season 9 but no spoilers all speculation


Title: Gloss

Author: Gail R. Delaney PWP

Status: Complete

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Rating: Generally friendly to all

Length: short

Spoilers: Nothing specific – this is all speculation

Timeline: Somewhere in Season 9

Synopsis: What was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat… Well, if his curiosity got the best of him, Jack O'Neill knew he'd die a happy man.

Archive: Helio2, Gateworld, SJD, SJfic, . . . if you'd like to post it somewhere else, just let me know. I'm sure I'll say yes, just want to know where. Not on my site yet. . . I will update when I have the time.

Feedback: YES!

Disclaimer: I make no money for this. Wish I did. . . but oh, well. No copyright infringement intended.

Special thanks to Jenifer, my beta. . . for giving me permission.

_What was the saying? Curiosity killed the cat. . . _ Well, if his curiosity got the best of him, Jack O'Neill knew he'd die a happy man.

For the last hour, he had been completely entrenched and totally focused on one thing and one thing alone. . . the slick gloss on Samantha Carter's lips. She trapped him the moment he caught her out of the corner of his eye slowly sliding the applicator tip over her lower lip as the four of them walked across the parking lot. She had smoothed it on, then slowly rubbed her lips together to spread the clear, shiny liquid.

Since then. . . a single question made it through the intensely aroused haze of his mind.

_What did she taste like?_

He watched now as she stirred her drink with the long, red straw and slid the end into her glossed mouth. Lustrous lips closed around the straw and she drew the alcohol in. Jack's gut clenched and his blood pounded in his ears. Her eyes were bright with laughter, and her throat shifted as she laughed at something Daniel or Teal'c must have said. All of it enthralled him.

"Jack. . . Jack!"

Jack pulled his attention away from Sam's mouth to attempt to focus on Daniel. Her gaze shifted to him, and bright color rose in her cheeks as if she knew what he was thinking.

"What?" he asked, knowing it was pointless to try and deny he had no idea what they were talking about.

Daniel grinned and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind, Jack."

"Is it not time for us to leave, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, setting his Shirley Temple on the table. "If we do not, our chances of obtaining tickets will be greatly reduced."

Jack glanced at his watch. Teal'c was right. The movie started in forty-five minutes. Too bad going to a movie with the former members of SG-1 was pretty much at the bottom of his 'Wanna do while I'm in Colorado Springs" list. _Not that he didn't love the guys, but…_

His gaze shifted back to Sam's mouth. He couldn't help it.

He was a gone man. . .

They all scooted back from the table, each tossing a bill in the middle of the circle formed by their empty glasses and bottles. Daniel and Teal'c went through the door first, a gust of cool evening air chilling Jack's cheeks. He held the door open and Sam slid past him, her blue eyes shifting up to meet his stare as she moved by.

His heart did a back flip and sense of reason quickly went out the window as the blood supply to his brain was quite suddenly cut off.

"Sam," he said softly as they stepped into the darkness of the lot.

She turned to face him, but before she could ask 'What' he had her face in his hands. She stilled, looking up at him. Jack ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, the remaining gloss slicking the contact. Sam's breath hitched, warming his fingers.

His gaze shifted from her lips to her eyes and back again.

"I have to know. . . " he said before covering her parted lips with his own.

She groaned softly, the vibration moving through him, energizing him as he slipped his tongue past her teeth to fill her mouth. Long, graceful fingers curled into the front of his jacket and she leaned into him. Jack tipped her head, deepening the kiss. The gloss warmed his lips with the friction.

When his temples pounded and his chest burned with the need for oxygen, he pulled back, sliding his tongue across his lower lip. Sam stared up at him, a small smile tipping the corner of her mouth.

"Well?

"Cherry."

He barely managed to speak before the urge to kiss her took over again. Jack wrapped her in his arms and pulled her tight against him, plundering her mouth with deep, slow thrusts of his tongue. Her fingers gripped his hair and she hummed her pleasure.

"Come on, you two," Daniel shouted from somewhere near their parked cars. "Save it for the theater!"

Jack released Sam from his hold and enveloped her hand in his as they headed for his rental car. He felt her watching him in the semi-darkness of the night, her gaze making the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand to attention.

_Among other things. . . _

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're going to do that a lot, aren't you. . . " It wasn't a question.

But he answered anyway. . .

"Yep."

She stopped, and he turned to face her. The moonlight glistened in her eyes as she examined his features. "Why?"

"Because I finally _can_."

He kissed her again, forcing restraint on himself. If he didn't, he'd tell Daniel and Teal'c to go ahead without them. There were more pressing matters for a visiting General to attend to.

_Ah, what the hell. . ._

"Hey, Daniel. . . "


End file.
